


The Emergency Tux

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [22]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dress Up, Episode: s02e06 All In, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's wearing a tux - and he really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emergency Tux

He really isn't Bruce Wayne at all. That doesn't mean he wouldn't like to be. When Harvey showed up to his apartment wearing a tux, he kind of wanted to be. Actually, he very much wanted to be.

Usually, he doesn't get jealous of how incredible Harvey's bank account must be, but that night, watching Harvey step carefully around his little Brooklyn apartment, he wanted to be Bruce Wayne. Or just Harvey.

Then Harvey let him borrow a tux so they could go to Atlantic City. Forget Atlantic City. That tux was amazing. He really shouldn't have expected anything less - even if it was Harvey's 'emergency tux'.

He had put it on and was upset he didn't get a chance to look at himself in the mirror before Harvey was ushering him out the door. He hadn't even been able to tie his bowtie. But the way the suit draped and fit was impressive - considering it was actually tailored for Harvey.

Mike may have even blushed when Harvey grumped at him, then turned on the seat to tie his bowtie for him. That simple act shouldn't have seemed so important, but it was a strange aspect of Harvey he hadn't seen before. It's not as though Mike ever had a shot at getting that bowtie anywhere near tied without a mirror anyway.

He had to resist the urge to touch Harvey during the whole tying thing. And he had wanted to so badly. Here he was, in a tux, riding in a car with a man whom he respected, who was scrunched up close just to make sure nothing was out of place. All of that because Harvey saw Mike's appearance as a reflection of himself and if Mike looked bad, Harvey looked bad. But Harvey wasn't being rough with him; he was just tying the bowtie, ignoring how close they were and that Mike was holding his breath the entire time.

This time, Mike was grateful for Harvey's fussiness. It made the amazing tux he was wearing that much better. He knew he already looked good, but once Harvey had fixed his tie, he knew he looked even better. (Though not as good as Harvey.)

He was a little disappointed they were in Atlantic City for work rather than play. In this outfit, he felt like Bruce Wayne or James Bond and would absolutely love to play that up.

He found himself being dragged out of his own head when he saw the stacks of chips sitting in front of Harvey's client. Those little discs represented a _lot_ of money. Like a LOT.

Sadly, those chips represented a lot of lost money when the client didn't fare as well with the hand as he had been expecting. Mike felt bad for the guy. Especially as he had apparently also lost his company. That made Mike wince.

It made Harvey angry. Not in a truly discernible way, but no one should look grouchy in a tux. Especially not one as incredible as the one Harvey was wearing. (This was about the time Mike realized he was focusing way too much on their clothes and he should concentrate more on the client.)

As much of a hard time as Mike gave Harvey about putting on the tux, wearing the bowtie, and the rest of the Atlantic city trip, he was a little sad for it to end. Even if Harvey told him he had to have the tux cleaned before he returned it.

A week later, Harvey stopped him in the hallway and asked where his tux was. "Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to pick it up. I'll have it for you tomorrow."


End file.
